The seacret in my rose heart
by BakuraLower
Summary: This is YGO-Inuyasha crossover. The story tells about Kagome Higurashi and she'll met Yugi. In side Yugi is Atem and he have feelings to her. And what connection have Kagome and Bakura in the Egypt? 2.chapter published!RyouXKagomeXAtem
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! o I had my inspiration in night and left writing this. My other story ****Dangerous love ****must wate now for writing. But enjoy the story! ****Notice!:**  
{Kagome's thoughts} [Yugi's thoughts] /Atem's or Yami's thought/  
**-**  
"Wha? Are ya leaving your own world again?" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome  
"I need to, Inuyasha I've four tests in this week and I would like to read them", Kagome defensed herself.  
"But what about sacred jewel shards?" Inuyasha demanded, but Kagome had gone in the well

Kagome climbed out from the well and then she walked out from the shrine. She got just few steps when her skin went goose pimpled and she knew that someone was looking at her.  
{Is this my imagination? Or is Inuyasha here already?}  
She turned around. Farther away was standing someone, but it wasn't Inuyasha.  
There was a guy with blond-black-red spiky hair and red-violet eyes. He was Yami.  
"Ko-Konnichi wa!" Kagome said politely and waited that Yami could do something. But he didn't. He just standed and steared Kagome.  
{Creepy boy... Is he coming in or what?}  
Kagome left Yami standing there and went inside.  
"Ojii-sama! O-kaasan! Souta! Are you home?" Kagome called her family.  
"Yes, my dear?" Kagome's mum came out of kitchen.  
"Do you know that weird guy out of there?" Kagome asked  
"I-is he here?" Kagome's mom said and ran to the door.  
"Come in! Come in!" Kagome's mom said to boy.  
Kagome didn't saw anything what her mom was doing.  
{I don't want that he comes in. He was such a creepy}  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome waked up for her thoughts and notice that her mom was looking at her.  
"What?" Kagome asked. She didn't notice that Yugi stood in front of her.  
"Kagome, This is Yugi. He was living with her grandpa in game store, but it burned a week ago and his grandpa... Ojii-sama was his grandpa's best friend. I heard that they haven't any relatives", Kagome's mom explained  
Yugi watched to the ground with glossy eyes.  
Kagome watched him up and down and was kind of shock.  
{Huh? He looks shorter than he was just few minutes ago. And he doesn't look so... so old any more. He must be close to my age, but he looks like a kid.}  
"But, O-Kaasan! We don't have any rooms left! He can't go Souta's room, Ojii-sama is there! And your room is so small! And I..." Kagome said.  
"Your room is big enough to both of you. We have accessory futon. Yugi, you can use that. Kagome can search it for you"; Kagome's mom said and went back to the kitchen.  
{But I can't do anything if he lives in my room! How do I change the clothes? And if he is some pervert? O-kaasan! You don't understand me! But... It is too cruel just leave him at the street. Maybe I need to do some sacrifices to him}  
"Ok, Yugi. I show my room at first", she said.  
Yugi just nodded and didn't say anything.  
They went to upstairs to her room.  
Kagome sat to her bed and Yugi sat to Kagome's chair.  
"Hey! Listen up! You don't need to talk me about your situation, but it would be nicer if to communicate", Kagome said resolutely.  
Yugi raised his head and now looked straight at Kagome's brown eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry! That I... I didn't talk to you. I'm just... Confused and I..." Yugi stammered and then he cried.  
"It's ok... It must fell horrible when you don't have family... and your friends remained there, didn't they? And you needed to came her even you haven't never seen us", Kagome tried  
to comfort Yugi.  
"Yes. You're right... I was very upset when I came here... But I'm thankful you, because I have some place to stay", Yugi said  
[And then you, Atem, came out]  
/Tsk. You fell so week so I had to/  
[I'm not the strongest person in the world for my mind. But still, she saw you]  
/So? She looks that she doesn't remember/  
[Yes, yes, I know. But you should be more carefully. I don't want to tell us seacret to her]  
/What ever/  
"Oh! I forgot! Wate here! I search the futon for you!" Kagome remembered.  
She went out of her room and ran to the closet. Up there was futon. She took that and left back to her room. she opened the window and left the futon to have some air.  
Yugi wiped his tears and then he started to look around kagome's room.  
"You're room is... Very girly", Yugi said.  
"Well... I'm a girl you know", Kagome answered and sat to her bed again.  
"My room was kinda different."  
"I believe. You leaved a game store, huh?"  
"Yes. I play lots of Magic & Wizards. Do you know it?"  
"Never heard of it!"  
"Well... Here is my deck", Yugi said and took his cards out of the pocket.  
"Oh! A card game?"  
"Kind of, but when you're playing it in game area there is simulator and those monsters look a real."  
"Monsters?"  
"Yes and there is also trap cards and magic cards."  
/Why you're talking so much to her? Wasn't you sad?/  
[Shut up]  
"Okay! Will ya teach me? Kagome asked and was exited.  
"Sure, but I bet you!" Yugi said and smiled first time.

They had fun. Kagome forgot Inuyasha and all the tests. The clock was already 11PM.  
"Huh? It's that much? I haven't read for the tests anything!" Kagome worried.  
Yugi put his cards away and stood up.  
"Do you have test tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Not just one test even two! And I've other two in Saturday... Today is Thursday, you know", Kagome said and opened her biology book.  
"I can help you", Yugi suggested.  
"Really?"  
"But I need to say that I'm not very good at school..."  
"No problem. You couldn't be worser than me!"

The clock was 1AM. Kagome slept in her bed.  
Yugi was awake. He looked Kagome and was standing next to the window.  
[She is kind of... cute...]  
/What about Tea? You like her don't you?/  
[Yes, but... I feel different. I mean, Tea is my friend. But this feeling is stronger.]  
/You should sleep too. You start new high school tomorrow/  
[You're right! See ya tomorrow!]  
/Yea yea/  
Yugi felt a sleep, but Yami didn't. He stood up and went next to Kagome's bed. he looked at her.  
/Yes, I know that feeling, Yugi. I feel it too/  
He crouched and kissed Kagome's forehead.  
"Good dreams for your. I'll come to them" Yami whispered, went to back to his futon and turned to Yugi.

_Kagome saw strange dream. She was in the desert. There was just sand. Nothing else._  
_{Where I am? Is this a dream?}_  
_Then she saw something. Atem was standing there._  
_{That guy looks like Yugi, but he have darker skin. Who is he?}_  
_"Who are you?" Kagome asked._  
_Atem laughed and left walking closer to Kagome._  
_"I asked you, who are you?" Kagome snapped._  
_"I don't tell my name, but I can say to you that I lived here when I was a kid. This is my world" , Atem said._  
_"You're world?" Kagome wondered._  
_Atem went very close to her and tried to kiss he, but Kagome went further away._  
_"I have Inuyasha!" Kagome said, she didn't know why, but those words came out from her mouth._  
Then she awaked.

"Leave me alone! Who are you anyway?" Yugi screamed.  
"I ask the same question to you! Why you're in Kagome's room?" the voice, which Kagome recognized, said.  
"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded. She had just awaked and her hair was kind of mess.  
"Hey! What I've done?" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Nothing. Just don't tease Yugi, ok? He is friend of mine", Kagome said.  
[She said me a friend!]  
"Who is this guy?" Yugi asked.  
"He is Inuyasha. He's my..." Kagome said.  
She was saying 'my boyfriend', but she didn't want to tell it.  
"Yours what?" Inuyasha wondered.  
"Friend too", Kagome said.  
Inuyasha miffed that and just said: "You need to come back to feudal era."  
"I come back in Monday!" Kagome promised.  
"Fine!"  
Then inuyasha leaved from the window.  
{He is angry, isn't he?}  
"Fe-feaudal era? What that meant?" Yugi asked.  
"Nothing! He talked about... Cosplay!" Kagome made up.  
"Well.. He looked a like some manga character..."  
/She's laying/  
[Huh?]  
Atem didn't tell more. he had read in the dream Kagome's thoughts. He knew that she loved Inuyasha. Besides when he knew something about Kagome what Yugi didn't he had beter chanches to her.  
"Oh no! I have biology and chemistry tests today! I don't remember anything!" Kagome worried.  
"You'll get 100 points from them" Yugi grinned.  
"You're thinking so, huh?" Kagome smiled back.

The tests gone well. Kagome knew all most everything and she got 90 points from biology test and 83 points form chemistry test. Tomorrow were math- and English tests and they were difficult to her.  
{I just need to read}  
Yugi's school day wasn't so good. Nobody didn't talk to him. Everyone just stared at him and he felt it.  
[If my friends were here... Or Kagome...]  
/Cheer up! You'll make friends some day!/  
[But it's hard to talk someone...]  
/You're so coward!/  
[I'm not! Did you know that you've been mean to me in these couple days]  
/I've lots of thinking/  
[Can I ask you something?]  
/What?/  
[Does Kagome like me?]  
/What the heck are you talking about?/

"Did you have a fun school day, Yugi?" Kagome asked.  
"I've had better", Yugi answered.  
"Did you make friends?"  
"No..."  
"Hey! would we leave somewhere in Saturday after school?"  
"Eh? Su-sure!" Yugi blushed a little.  
[Is she... Is she.. Asking me for a date?]  
"I would like to go to cinema! I'll want so see one movie!" Kagome told.  
"O-okay! But I don't have any money..."  
"I'll have some. So, it's a deal, huh?"  
"Ok..." Now he was all over red. He was hiding behind is hair.  
[I can't believe it! What do I wear? Am I looking good enough to her?]  
Atem didn't say anything. He was so jealous to Yugi. And Atem saw that Kagome thinked Yugi as a friend. Why Yugi was so happy about it?

_Kagome saw that dream again. Desert. Sand. Atem. But there was something different. Atem was just standing. He didn't walk, just stood._  
_"Why I'm thinking about you..." he asked quietly. Then Kagome waked._  
_-_  
The math test didn't go well. Kagome got just five points more than she didn't fail in an examination. She was now doing English test.  
{Come on, Kagome! You can do it! this isn't so hard!}  
She was thinking how word orientation would wrote when she thought about her dreams.  
{What do they mean? That man look a like Yugi. But I'm sure that he isn't Yugi. They're like different persons! But when I saw Yugi first time he looked a little about my dreams guy... But they are just dreams, right? I need to solve this test and quick!}  
"Time's up!" teacher shouted.  
{Wha-what? I just answered two questions!}  
Kagome needed to take that test again on Monday.  
{Inuyasha, you need to wate me then!}

Kagome came out from the school building. Yugi was standing outside.  
"why you're here already?" Kagome asked confused.  
"Sorry, our school day did end earlier", Yugi said.  
"I'm not sure do i want to go anywhere... I had awful day!"  
"Well.. Then, if we go out you'll cheer up too!"  
/You just want to go a date/  
[Yes, but I'm thinking her best too]  
"Well... Okay, let's go then!" Kagome said and smiled.  
Yugi blushed and left walking with Kagome.  
[What should I do?]  
/Grab her hand./  
[No way!]  
"Yugi! The cinema is over there!" Kagome yelled happily and pointed across the street.  
"What movie you wanted to watch?" Yugi asked.  
"I want to see one romantic film. It's vampire movie! I've been read books of it. It's the best! **(notice from writer: Do you guess what is it?) **!" Kagome told.  
"I've heard of it something."  
"Hey, I've been thinking about your necklace."  
"Ne-necklace?"  
[Does she mean Millennium puzzle?]  
"Is it from Egypt?" Kagome asked carefully.  
Yugi opened his mouth again and again, but he didn't say anything. even a word.  
/Just tell her. You don't have to tell the hole truth!/  
"Ye-yes, it is. But it isn't necklace. It's a puzzle", Yugi said at last.  
[When I talk about it, I remember my grandpa..]  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask about it!" Kagome said to Yugi who looked despaired.  
"It's ok..." Yugi smiled.  
They bought the tickets and enjoyed the movie.  
The movie told about vampire boy and human girl.  
{Hah! just like me and Inuyasha, but Inuyasha couldn't never talk to me like that. He's so childish}  
Then it happened. Vampire boy ad ordinary girl had sensitive moments. The cinema's hall was full of teenage girls so they screamed and were hysterically.  
Yugi was red and felt uncomfortable.  
/C'mon! Just kiss her! That's all!/  
Atem had other thoughts, but those he didn't tell to Yugi. He would change Yugi to Yami just few secs when he and Kagome would kiss and then turned back to Yugi.  
Kagome was too nervous, but different thing.  
{I wish that Inuyasha would be here. But he would just act up to me. I'm not here with Yugi}  
"Kagome..." yugi whispered.  
"What?" Kagome answered quietly.  
"Umm... Nothing... I feel myself hungry... could we go eat somewhere after this?"  
"Sure"  
[I screwed up... I didn't know what to say!]  
/I need to help you, huh?/  
Yugi turned to Yami. There were so dark that Kagome couldn't saw it.  
Then Yami grabbed her hand.  
[What you're doing?]  
/Watch and learn/  
"Yugi..." Kagome said and was confused.  
Then Yami get closer to Kagome. Then he kissed her. And gave even tongue kiss.  
{Oh my god! What he's doing? but still... He has soft lips...}  
[Wah! Don't touch her! Or... Or... Or kiss her!]  
/Hehhehheh! You're so brat/  
Yami smiled himself. The movie was close to end so he turned back to Yugi before lights went up.  
"Yugi..." Kagome just said and flushed a little.  
"I...I... I didn't know what I was thinking!" Yugi tried to say.  
[I save your skin again]  
/You need to thank me/  
[Why I should?]  
/Women like if you make the motion/  
[I'm not like that!]  
/Yes... You're so shy/  
"Thank you..." Kagome said.  
"Huh?" yugi didn't know what to say.  
They went away from cinema and went to fast food restaurant. They were very quiet.  
{Why I said 'thank you'? Well... I didn't expect it. But I feel a little bit guilty. That was a good luck that Inuyasha weren't there. He could kill Yugi}  
The silent was distressing. So Yugi said:  
"Should we go to your home?"  
"Sure. Why not..." Kagome said absently.

_Kagome saw again those dreams._  
_"I want to talk to you", Kagome said to Atem and sat to the sand._  
_"Ok. no problem", Atem said and sat next to her._  
_"I need to know why I saw these dreams."_  
_"I bring them to you. I see this same dream than you."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"It means that we have a connection."_  
_"Really?"_  
_{I thought that I have connection with Inuyasha}_  
_"You're thinking your boyfriend", Atem said jealously._  
_" What? Did you... Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend", Kagome said and blushed._  
_"In dreams you can't think. I can read your thoughts."_  
_"Do you think that Yugi love me? He kissed me..." Kagome turned the talk._  
_"Not my thing. You should ask it for himself. But what about your boyfriend?"_  
_"Inuyasha... I don't know!"_  
_"What do you react if I say I love you too"_  
_"Eh? You're kidding me?"_  
_" No, I'm not! Normally I don't even think about such a thing!"_  
_"Why? I'm not special! I'm not even pretty..."_  
_"But you are! Can't you see it by yourself?"_  
_"Inuyasha haven't ever flatter me"_  
_"You should leave him"_  
_"I can't . I must to beat Naraku first"_  
_"Naraku?"_  
_"He's my enemy"_  
_"Why I'm telling to you all of this?"_  
_"I have seacrets too. You don't have to tell yours."_  
_"Oukkie! But please, mr nameless. Can I know your name?"_  
_"My name is Atem"_  
_"And my name is Kagome!"_  
_"I know"_  
_-_  
Kagome read to her English test in Sunday. Yugi was just in his own thoughts.  
In Monday, Inuyasha came to Kagome's room. yugi and Kagome had left in school hours ago.  
"Huh? Isn't she here?" Inuyasha talked himself.  
Inuaysha left out and was heading at Kagome's school.  
"Why it's taking so long? She said that she'll come back on Monday", Inuyasha grumbled.  
Kagome turned the English test to her teacher. Now she get trough.  
{It was hard, but it was easier than the first test}  
Kagome was coming down the stairs when she saw Inuyasha. She felt so guilty for Yugi's kiss.  
"Hey, are ya coming back or not?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Sure", Kagome answered.  
{I'm there just couple weeks and that's all. O-kaasan will explain to Yugi}

"Those two weeks went fast. By killing demons and they got: Nothing. Kagome went back to her world. She went her home's front door. There were silence. Just in her room was a light.  
{Yugi is home, but nobody other isn't}  
Kagome went to her room to say that she's sorry, because she went to feudal era.  
"Hey..." Kagome started, but when she opened her room's door, her heart jumped in her throat.  
Yugi was standing there. Without shirt or trousers. He had just his underwear.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Kagome said embarrassing and closed the door. Kagome was red as a tomato.  
Yugi opened the door when he had clothes on. They both went in to her room.  
"your mom told that you went to meet your relatives", Yugi first opened his mouth.  
{I survived this time, but I'm more in feudal era than here...}  
"Yes, I was. So... How are you?" Kagome asked.  
"Fine, but I miss Joey and others", Yugi said with longing.  
"Are they your friends?"  
"Yes. I'm so ancient that I don't have own cell phone to call them. And I don't even have their phone numbers..."  
/Ancient? You should choose your words better/  
[Sorry! Did you miffed bad?]  
Out was raining. The rain drops fell down. Was quiet.  
/Well... Are you making your move or not?/  
[What move?]  
"Do you wanna go downstairs to watching for TV?" Kagome broke the silence.  
"Sure", Yugi said and they both walked downstairs.  
But there happened an accident. Yugi fell on the stairs. Kagome screamed.  
"Are you ok?" she asked to Yugi.  
"Yugi you're so clumsy..." he said and stood up.  
He wasn't anymore Yugi. He was Yami, but Kagome didn't notice it because he was backwards.  
"Your voice sounds different. Are you really ok?" Kagome asked again.  
"Yugi is ok, but I'm not" Yami said and noticed that there were blood on his knee.  
"Huh? What you're talkin' about? You're Yugi! Did ya hit your head?" Kagome worried.  
Yami turned. Kagome startled.  
"What! You're..." she breathed.  
"Sorry, that you get this information like this", Yami said and grinned.  
"You're Atem!" Kagome said.

**So, What do you think? Tell me if you want someone from Inuyasha or Yugioh to come here to my story. I wrote them somewhere. In next chapter happens something what is notable for whole story. ****See ya then!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You're Atem!" Kagome repeated.  
"Yes, I am" Yami said and stood up.  
"But how?" Kagome couldn't believe it.  
[What you were thinking?]  
/It was my fault. I sceared that you could hurt yourself. You're so helpless/  
[Thanks a lot. But do you tell her? By the way, why she knew your name?]  
/Never mind! I must to tell her/  
"It's long story..." Yami said.  
"If you tell me, i'll tell you my story. I have seacrets too", Kagome consulted.  
{I tell about feudal era to him. sorry, Inuyasha, I have to!}  
Yami told everything and Kagome told too. Now they understand more each other.  
"But tell me. Where your father is?" Yami asked.  
"Umm... Well... My o-kaasan told that he died when I was small... I don't remember him..." Kagome told.  
"Oh! I feel sorry for you", Yami said and looked stright at Kagome's eyes.  
[What you're doing?]  
"Well... I don't miss him... a lot...", Kagome said and smiled.  
"By the way. yugi didn't kiss you. I did", Yami said and laughed.  
"Wha-what? You bastard!"  
"Hey, you should be proud! I'm a pharaoh so I'm royalty too!"  
"I want to talk to Yugi. Not to you"  
Yami changed to Yugi.  
"Sorry, that you found it out! I mean... I..." Yugi stammered.  
[I can't say it. I can't tell my feelings so stright that Atem cans]  
"Yes?" Kagome asked.  
"Never mind! It wasn't important!" Yugi said and smiled.  
/Hey, Yugi/  
[What?]  
/Let's play a game/  
[Do you mean M&W?]  
/No, you silly. Let's play a game where she is the prize./  
[Kagome?]  
/Yes/  
[I can't do that! What you're thinking?]  
/If you say about that, you loose, I win. Coming?/  
[Huh?]  
/Are you coming or not?/  
[Well... Ok...]

"Damn! Naraku escaped again!" Inuyasha snarled.  
"Would we ever win him?" Miroku asked himself.  
"Of course, we'll win! But what is wrong with Kagome?" Sango worried.  
Kagome just steared in one point melancholicly.  
{When I would go back to my world? I don't see Atem in my dreams when I'm here. and I can't see Yugi either...}  
"Stop daydreaming, will ya!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.  
"I wasn't daydreaming...I just miss my world", Kagome explained.  
"Do you miss the spiky haired boy? Wasn't kouga enough?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
"Not your business..." Kagome passed Inuyasha's comments.  
"Spiky haired boy? Who is he?" Miroku asked, because he was curios.  
"Yes! Tell us!" Shippou said.  
"Eh? He's friend of mine. and his name is Yugi-not spiky haired boy", Kagome told.  
{Inuyasha would get angry if I tell that I told to Yugi and Atem about feudal era.}  
"Leave Kagome alone if she wants to. She shouldn't tell more about him, if she doesn't want to tell", Sango defended Kagome.  
"Your right, my Sango", Miroku said and grinned.  
"Inuyasha, please, can I go ty my world? It doesn't take long", Kagome begged to Inuyasha.  
"Go, if you want, but come stright back", Inuyasha said indifferently.  
"Thank you", Kagome siad and left running.  
{I need to go back! I...I miss them... I don't know why, but I need them... i need them more tahn my friends or inuyasha. They're are onlyone who understand me like 100 %}  
Kagome jumped to the well, ran to her home and right to her room. yugi was reading there a book on Kagome's chair.  
"Yugi!" Kagome yelled happily and hugged him.  
"Wha-what-what you're..." Yugi said blushed.  
Kagome were happy. So happy. So happy that she cried.  
When she let him go, she iped her tears and sat to her bed.  
"Sorry, I over react! And I need to go back..." Kagome said and and looked down.  
"You're always away from here", Yugi said longlily  
"I must to."  
Yugi changed to Yami, because he wanted too discuise with her.  
"Why you must to go?" Yami asked.  
"Inuyasha'll get angry if I don't go...", Kagome told. She knew what Yami would gonna say.  
"Is that all what you want for a life?" Yami said and looked stright at Kagome's eyes. He was serious.  
{What he wants me to say?}  
Yami steared and steared.  
/I know what you're thinking/  
Kagome didn't know where to look. Her eyes stoped in Yami's eyes,  
"No, it isn't", she finaly said.  
"But what you then want for a life?" Yami asked.  
"Well...Job, good huspand, kids... Yuo know", Kagome said.  
Yami smiled to her.  
"Of course, I know", Yami said and turned back to Yugi.  
"What did you speak?" Yugi asked. He had left Atem and Kagome alone.  
"Nothing special..." Kagome answered.  
She was so happy that she had seen both of them- Yami and Yugi. She forgot that she promised to come back to Feudal era.

_In Kagome's dream, she had long conversation with Atem. She noticed until now that Atem had lots of accessories._  
_"Why I was so dummy? You look so pharaoh!" Kagome noted._  
_"You aren't dummy", Atem answered and looked at her serious face._  
_"I didn't ment that. Is just been happen so much in short time..."_  
_"Yugi missed you when you were away."_  
_"Realy?"_  
_"Yep. He miss his friends too."_  
_"Did you miss?"_  
_"Of course, I missed you. What that did you think?"_  
_"Why did you kiss me when I was wtih Yugi in the movies? And you tried to kiss me when I first saw you in my dream."_  
_Atem flushed a little._  
_"It's a seacret", he asid._  
_-_  
Seto Kaiba walked Tokyo's streets. Mokuba was with him. Are you sure that Yugi is here?" Mokuba asked.  
"Hmph. Sure I know! His silly friend, Joey, told it for hole city", Seto said.  
"But Tokyo is big city. how we can find him?"  
"I need to find a people who name is Higurashi."  
"Those could be hunderds"  
"We just need to check them all."  
"Why you want to search him?"  
"Isn't obvious? I want to duel with him. He thinks that he could escape from me, but I'm the clever one."  
They noticed a temple where Kagome lived.  
"Hey. Am I blind or does there read Higurashi?" Mokuba asked and pointed the mailbox.  
"Okay. Let's check it out then", Seto laughed.

The doorbell rang.  
"i get it" Souta said and ran to the door.  
When he opened it, Kaiba and Mokuba stood there.  
"Does Yugi Mutou named boy live here?" Seto asked meanly.  
"Ye-yes. He's in Kagome's room", Souta told.  
Kaiba pushed Souta away and walked and walked fast to Kagome's room.  
Mokuba ran after him.  
"Kaiba!" Yugi was frightned.  
"Yugi... I found you, you didn't escape from me", Seto said.  
"I didn't escaped from you. I did must to come here", Yugi said.  
Kagome looked at Seto.  
{Is he Yugi's enemy who Atme told to me earlier? I didn't imagine that he's kinda good-looking.}  
Kaiba noticed Kagome and looked at her one minute. He didn't say nothing.  
"Are you Kagome?" he finaly asked.  
"How did you know?" KAgome asked back.  
"Your little brother-I suppose- said your name."  
"Don't talk to her!" Yami shouted to Seto and walkedbetween them. Yugi had turned to Yami.  
"Why you are protecting her?" Seto asked and laughed.  
"She's important to me!" Yami answered.  
Kagome blushed. {Aww... This is like from shoujo manga.}  
Mokuba came at last upstairs. Theyall startedto stear him.  
"Wha-what? Did I come in bad time?" Mokuba was confused.  
Then suddenly, Inuyasha came in too.  
{OMG! What he's doing here?}  
"Why you didn't come back! You promised!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry...I forgot...", Kagome said andwas close to tears.  
Inuyasha noticed Yami. He pulled Tetsusaiga out and pointed it to Yami.  
"Let's go out to fight", Inuyasha just said.  
"So... You're Inuyasha... No. Idon't fight with you. I'm not a cave man, you know", Yami laughed.  
Seto and Mokuba standed and steared inuyasha. They both tought that world had gone crazy.  
"Inuyasha. Please, go away.I'll come back some day", Kagome demanded.  
Inuyasha left away, but before that he shouted at her:" If you care about him, that spiky haired boy, don't ever come back! I hate you! By the way, Kikyo is prettier than you ever could be!"  
Kagome started to cry. Yami hugged her tightly.  
Seto was going away. He didn't want to determ them.  
"Kaiba. Let's duel later. some day. Not now", Yami said calmly.  
"Sure. Come, Mokuba", Seto turned away with Mokuba and went out.  
Yami still hugged Kagome, because she cried so much.  
[Why you're touching her?]  
/I'm not touching her with pervert ideas. I just want to... I just want to say that she isn't alone./  
[Can you turn back to me?]  
/No, I don't/  
[Why not?]  
/I have my own thoughs/  
When Kagome clamed down, Yami let hergo.  
"Thank you", Kagome said.  
"Why you're thanking me?" Yami asked curiously.  
"Because you are here. And Yugi too. You two are important to me..."  
"Glad to know."  
"I'm sorry that you heard inuyasha's words. And I'mso embarased, because you saw me cry."  
"That Inuyash guy should be more frendlier to you.I hate men who don't think what they say."  
"Atem... I'm so happy that you protected me..."  
"It was nothing special."  
Yami turned to Yugi. Yugi said that he was sorry, because he didn't do anything. Kagome understood it. Still, her heart was hiting fast when she thought about Atem.  
{Why I feel liket his? I just broke up with Inuyasha. I don't want anymore love troubles...}

Kagome walked to the shrine. She looked to the well. {Inuyasha, I don't come back. You know it. I don't come back even you come back here to say that you're sorry. I don't to see you anymore.}  
"I agree", the voice said in Kagome's head.  
{What? What was that?}  
"I am you, silly!" the voice said again.  
{Do you read my thoughts?}  
"Yes, I do"  
{Who are you? You said that that you're me.}  
"Well... You're my reincarnation."  
{Are you Kikyo?}  
"No, I'm not. My name is Neheb."  
{You aren't then japanese. Why you came now speak to me?Why you didn't come years ago?}  
"Someone important person is in this city. It woke me."  
{Atem?}  
"I don't remember...But he is here somewhere."  
{How do you know that that someone is a man?}  
"I don't know... It feels it..."  
{Maybe I need to go ask Atem to it.}  
Kagome walked out from the shrine and ran to her room.  
"Hey? What's the hurry? Now is Sunday, so rest", Yugi wondered.  
"No, I don't. Can I talk to Atem?" Kagome asked.  
[Why she wants always talk to you?]  
/I'm charming./  
[In your dreams!]  
/Are you jelous, huh?/  
[No, I'm not! Ok... Yes, I am... But what you could do for it. Nothing...]  
Yugi turned to Yami.  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked.  
"When you lived... Did you know a woman named Neheb?" Kagome wanted to know.  
"No. Why you ask?"  
"Umm..." Kagome was in trouble.  
"What do you say to him?" Neheb asked to Kagome.  
{I don't know. But if it idn't Atem... Then who...}  
"It was some one egyptian girl who was famous! We learned it in history! I thought that you should know her...", Kagome lied.  
"She wasn't then so famous. I should know her then", Yami laughed.  
"Maybe she lived after you!"  
"Yea... Maybe..."

Where he could be?" Joey asked himself.  
"This was your stupid idea!" Tea pointed.  
Tristan and Bakura just watched them.  
"You told that you know where he is!" Tea shouted to Joey.  
"Well... I lied! I just know that he's in Tokyo with someone called by Higurashi", Joey explained.  
"What?" Tea nad Tristan screamed. Bakura tried to calm them.  
"I'm not cutting school, if we don't find him!" Tea shouted to Joey. Tristan and Bakura agreed.  
"I'm sorru for that, but I would like to search him, if you don't mind", Joey defended himself.  
Bakura watched them quietly., because he didn't do ok. The Millennium ring was heavy and he felt dizzy. And he had those moments when he didn't remember what he had done. Bakura didn't want to get ost in strange city. But one thing was srange. Bakura felt that someone important needed him some where in the city.  
"Bakura. Are you ok? You look so pale!" Tea worried.  
"I-I'm fine..." Bakura tried to explain. He didn't like to lie, but he didn't want to worrie people either.  
"Yugi is there", the voice in Bakura's head said.  
He looked automaticly on his left and saw the stairs which leaded to the the temple.  
"Maybe, Yugi is there", Bakura suggested to others.  
"Higurashi..." Tristian read.  
"Hey, Bakura! You hvae a good nose! Maybe it is realy this!" Joey yelled.  
They all ran up and rang the doorbell.

Kagome's o-kaasan opened the door.

"Does Yugi named boy live here?" Tea asked.

"Yes, but their school just ended. They should be here soon as possible", o-kaasan explained.

"We just need to wate then", Joey noted.

"Joey? Tristian? Tea? Bakura?" the familiar voice said.

"Yugi!" all them shouted happily and hugged him. Tristian smiled. Bakura didn't notice even Yugi, because he watched Kagome with huge eyes. Kagome watched Bakura too.

{I ... I remember him... Some how... I feel warm... Why?}

Bakura changed to Yami Bakura, only Kagome saw it. He walked close to her.

"Neheb..." Yami Bakura whispered in Kagome's ear.

"What? Who are you? I'm not Neheb", Kagome tried to explain.

"Don't you remember me? My name is Bakura and I'm yours fiancé", Yami Bakura said and kissed her. Kagome pushed he away.

"What the heck you're doing?" Kagome shouted. Yugi and others turned.

"Bakura... You're his other side. You're the thief!" Yugi remembered.

"So what?" Yami Bakura laughed.

Kagome rna behind Yugi.

"Did you do something to her?" Yugi asked to Yami Bakura.

"I can do her what ever I want. But it is your fault that I died, before I got married with her!" Bakura shouted and pushed Yugi down.

Yugi changed to Yami. He stood up.

"What you're talkin' about? Kagome isn't yours! She's mine!" he said.

"Oh. Pharaoh tries to steel my girlfriend. Are you trying to take me everything?" Yami Bakura asked sarcastically.

{What should I do?}

"Do what Bakura say", Neheb said to her.

{No way! He could... He could even rape me if he wants to!}

"Okay. Just say that you remember him. Nothing else."

Kagome walked between Bakura and Yami.

"I remember you, Bakura", Kagome said to him.

"Do you? See pharaoh, you loose", Yami Bakura laughed.

{I'm sorry Atem. I didn't want to hurt you!}

/I know/

Kagome startled.

{Atem? I heard your voice in my head!}

/Yes. You didn't notice it, but you and Bakura, both of you, fainted. So you're in dream now./

Something was different. She was in the desert, but not with Atem. She ride on camel with Thief Bakura.

{Eh? Is it that Bakura? He looks different! But... Are these Neheb's memories?}

**Okay! I need to explain things! Some things are different in my story!**

**1. Yami Bakura isn't just ring's bad side! He's thief Bakura inside Ryou as Atem is inside Yugi! It is kind of hard to explain!**

**2. Yugi doesn't have a mom.**

**3. Everyone doesn't think card games only**

**4. Some one doesn't have personality at all.**

**So, there was it. I explain later, if comes something...**

**Here is so little bit Inuyasha's characters, but they don't fit anywhere... Se ya next time in chapter 3! It comes some day in October...**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Bakura? Where you're taking me?" Kagome asked.__  
__He was behind her. Camel walked slowly.__  
__{Does he have scar? And short hair?}__  
__"Shut up! I don't kill you if you're quiet!" Bakura snapped.__  
__{Why he's acting like that?}__  
__/He didn't know you then./__  
__{Argh! Are you still here?}__  
__/Yes. Now is night. I sleep too./__  
__{Why I don't see you?}__  
__/These are Neheb's memories. I'm not in them./__  
__{Oh! I understand!}__  
__Bakura stopped the camel and wrenched Kagome down. Then he came down himself.__  
__"Auch! What was that for?"Kagome shouted.__  
__"Walk!" Bakura yelled back.__  
__They both walked to the small house. There was just one room.__  
__"You, stay here, when I go search food and water. If you try to escape, I'll kill you!" Bakura threatened.__  
__"Su-sure...", Kagome stammered. Bakura left.__  
__Then world got fuzzy and then started to roll again.__  
__But now something was changed. Bakura were frendlier and they discuised all.__  
__"Even I captured you, you act me so nicely", Bakura said.__  
__"Realy?" Kagome felt same feelings. She had crush on Bakura. But she felt just that way than Neheb had felt thousands years ago. But Kagome didn't notice that.__  
__She wanted to be with Bakura in this memory world forever. Neheb controled.__  
__/Kagome. You should wake./__  
__{I don't want to. I stay here.}__  
__/Kagome! Listen to me! You aren't Neheb.../__  
__{Go away! My name is Neheb... And I live here with Bakura...}__  
__"Neheb...", Bakura said.__  
__"Yes?" Kagome asked.__  
__"You've been here a month. It's been me like a year. I've been before so lonely. When I kidnapped you, I just wanted money. But I got something what is the most precious."__  
__"What?"__  
__"Love."__  
__"Yes. Me too..."__  
__"Neheb. Would you marry me?"__  
__"Realy? Are you serious? I... Yes! Of course!" Kagome siad and hugged Bakura.__  
__Then the time went forward again. Now she was in egyptian temple.__  
__"But, dad! You don't even know Bakura!" Kagome tried to explain._  
_Her dad was a highpriest and he prayed._  
_"Neheb... You are the one who don't undestand. You should marry someone rich, not a villain!" her dad said._  
_"He's not a villain! Maybe he is a thief, but I love him! And I'm pregnant him too..." Kagome said quietly._  
_"What did you say? Are you pregnant to that horrible man! You aren't anymore my daughter!"_  
_Kagome started to cry anf ran away._  
_Then she got just few flash backs. She heard that Bakura had died. She stoled a knife. She cried. Then she was dead too._  
"Kagome", she heard a voice.  
"Atem", Kagome whispered and opened her eyes.  
She was in hospital and Yami sat in the chair next to her.  
"How long..." Kagome started, but Yami already said:"Three days."  
"I was worry about you. Yugi too, but he said that you would like to see me first", Yami told.  
"I'm sorry", Kagome said.  
"For what?"  
"I didn't member who I am. I didn't even talk to you."  
"Kagome... You weren't yourself."  
"But still..."  
"If you weren't realy yourself, you would have stayed there, but you didn't. You came back."  
"I heard your voice..."  
"Kagome... I'm glad that you're back, but you should rest."  
"Inuyasha'll kill me, if I rest."  
"Inuyasha said taht he hate you. You broke up."  
"Oh! I didn't remember it!"  
"I shouldn't say this, but... I love you, Kagome! Nothing else isn't important. That's why I want that you rest. I don't want that you'll be sick or anything."  
"Atem... I... I don't know my feelings yet. I can't just say that I feel same. But... You should give me a time to response..."  
"Sure. Take all the time what you need. Um... And Yugi have something to say too."  
Yami changed to Yugi. Yugi hugged Kagome.  
"I was worried about you! I thought that you'll never woke up!" he struggeled.  
"I don't leave you alone. If you ment that", Kagome said.  
"I heard what Atem said... That he loves you. Maybe I could say that I lost."  
"Hey? Lost? What do you mean?"  
"Eh?"  
/Don't tell her! Women don't like that they're a prize in some game!/  
"Nothing! I just saw a funny dream, that's all", Yugi tried to say.

Bakura woke up too. But he was himself-Ryou Bakura. He rised to sit.  
"I saw very strange dream... I don't remember it, but I remember that I was in Egypt... That's so odd!" he said himself. In his hospital room weren't anyone.  
"How long I've been slept?" he asked. He opened the room's room and looked the hall way. Then he camw out his room and started walking stright it. He stopped when he saw name Higurashi and knocked door. Yami opened the door.  
"Bakura? Your awake?" Yami said.  
/Did he woke up same time than Kagome?/  
"Why here isn't anybody like Joey or Tristan?" Bakura asked to Yami.  
"They went back to Domino city. Why you're asking?" Yami told.  
"Nothing..." Bakura answered.  
Then he noticed Kagome.  
"Are you Higurashi?" he asked.  
"Yes. Yes, I am", Kagome intdrocuded herself.  
"My name is Ryou Bakura", Bakura said and smiled.  
{He's so different than that other Bakura. Ryou looks like a cute puppy. He's even cutier than Inuyasha!}  
Yami looked seriously.  
/That Yami Bakura... I hate him. If he wouldn't have Bakura's body, I would kill him.../  
"Maybe I need to go back to my room again. Nurses will wonder if I'm not in the bed", Bakura said and leaved.  
He didn't remember why he was in the hospital. He wanted too back to home. But something told him that he wouldn't leave from Tokyo. He just felt it. He wondered tooo why he had Millennium ring on his neck. He went back to his bed and falled a sleep again.

Kagome were back in her home. She did her homework, and Yugi too his own, and she looked out from the window. She was sitting next to her worktable and Yugi was on the floor.  
{Inuyasha would never come back. I still miss him.. Is he with kikyo now?}  
Kagome felt cold tear on his cheek.  
{What? Why I cry? Hey, I need to focus on my homework not to Inuyasha! Why I even think him?}  
"Kagome. Do you know answer to this question?" Yugi asked and went next to her.  
Kagome wiped her tear.  
"Are you crying? What's wrong?2 Yugi worried.  
"Nothing. I just felt myself lonely, because out is so dark. Show me the question",Kagome said and smiled.  
"No, you aren't ok. You're thinking about... Something... Sad..", Yugi said.  
"I'm fine. You aren't need to think about my feelings. I'm not liaying. I'm realy fine!"  
"Why you love Atem?"  
"What? What you're talkin' about?I don't love him!"  
"Why you then blush?"  
"I don't..." Kagome started, but when she touched her cheack, they were warm.  
{Yugi... Why you're worrying about it?}  
Yugi sighed and went back to his homework.  
[Why am I so nervous about your realtionship?]  
/Hormones? Teenager's problems?/  
[Or jelously...]  
/Or...That...Are you realy jelous? Hahhahhah!/  
[Don't laugh!]  
/Are you jelous for me? Do you love me so much?/  
[Don't play fool. You know what I mean!]  
/Tea likes you. Forget Kagome./  
[Don't you remember that she likes you not me?]  
/Oh! Was it so.../  
[Why nobody doesn't love me? I have friends, but...]  
/You have always me!/  
[Shut up...]  
/You should ask about Tea that does she likes you./  
[You're right! But she's far away from here right now...]  
"Yugi", Kagome suddenly said.  
"Hmm?" Yugi was curious.  
"I've decided what to do."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not telling yet", Kagome siad and grinned.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Yugi said and laughed

Yami Bakura was standing outside Kagome's home.  
"I wish that we could be back there. In that time without anyone to killing me...", he whispered himself.  
"Who are you?" Kagomes granddad came out.  
"An old man? Don't kill me laugh!" Yami Bakura grinned.  
"I asked you, who are you! What you're doing here?"  
"I'm Yugi's friend. Can I come in?"  
"you aren't polite, but... If you're Yugi's friend, sure... Come in.."  
Yami Bakura went after him inside. Souta walked same time to the living room and saw Bakura.  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously.  
"Your worst nightmare", Yami Bakura said and smiled meanly.  
Souta looked scared. Yami Bakura didn't care about him. He sensed on his millennium ring that Yugi was upstairs, so he went there, just openend the door and walked in.  
"Bakura!" Yugi breathed.  
"Well... It's me! Suprise, suprise!" Yami Bakura laughed. Kagome started shaking.  
{What he's doing here? He's the last one who I would like to see!}  
She turned backwards to him on her chair.  
"I don't have a time talk to you, yugi. Neheb, Why you don't even look at me?" yami Bakura asked.  
{I don't speak to you either!}  
Yami Bakura walked behind her and hugged Kagome.  
"Get of me!" Kagome screamed and pushed him away.  
"Neheb... Or Kagome, was it? Has that Yugi guy brainwashed you?" he asked.  
"You're a jerk! I'm not Neheb! I' just her reincarnation or something! He spoke to me just before you came here and then vanished! I'm not her, did you get it! I don't love you!"  
Yami Bakura started to laugh.  
{Why he's laughing? Is he mad?}  
"Kagome. Maybe you are her reincarnation. Maybe you don't love me. But I reginize you. You act like her, talk like her, smell like her... And it's just that stupid paharaoh's fault if I loose you again..."  
Yugi suddenly turned to Yami.  
/I'll need to protect her. Bakura is dangerous!/  
"Hey, Bakura! Go away from her!" Yami shouted.  
"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving. I said to your, Kagome, your granddad that I stay here to night **(Notice from writer: No, he dindn't said.)**.", Yami Bakura said.  
He went lay to Kagome's bed.  
"And what you're now doing?" Kagome asked and was close that she didn't yell to Bakura.  
"I sleep here. Any complaining?"  
"I say that I'm not coming htere too!"  
"Why not. I slept with Neheb too."  
"I have my own limits."  
"Hey! I kissed you! You should give me some prize!"  
"In your dreams!"  
"Hmph! Did I tell you that I've killed people? Your family isn't exception. I can kill them everythime when I want."  
"Okay... Fine! I sleep with you, but don't touch me anywhere!"  
"Kagome!" Yami snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Atme, but I have to. He could kill you or my family. I don't want hurt anyone", Kagome told.  
"He's just bluffing!"  
"Maybe, but I can't take any risks."  
Clock was already 12 Am.  
"We have school tomorrow. We should go to sleep...", Kagome said quietly.  
"Oh! You want sleep with him...", Yami said sarcastically.  
"No, I don't! But my brains need to rest!" Kagome said and yawned.  
She went reluvantly to her bed. They both-Yami Bakura anf Kaogme- were laying one's side.  
Kagome tried to far as she could away from Yami Bakura, but he enfolded his arms around her.  
{I would that he must to let me go, but then I would fall on the floor. And this isn't so perv... He isn't touching me anywhere... And it's hard to say this, but... This feels nice...}  
Kagome felt a sleep very quickly. When she woke in the morning, Yami Bakura had left somewhre, Yugi was already packing his backpack.  
"Awake already?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes. Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked back.  
{Is he jelous?}  
"Fine, thanks for asking. You?" Kagome answered.  
"I haven't slept..." Yugi said and shaked his head.  
"Where Bakura went?"  
"He left somewhere. Maybe back to Domino city?"  
"Real Bakura, Ryou, doesnät remember nothing was it?"  
"Yes."  
"That's good for him! I don't want that he remembers anything about last evening!"  
"Soryy, but I need to go to school."  
Yugi left out from Kagome's room, ran stairs down and walked to his school.  
[Maybe I overreact, but I don't like Bakura's ideas. He's going to do something...]  
/Did you noticed that? He doesn't quit anything so easily./  
[Would he kill Kagome's family if she doesnät do what he wants?]  
/No, but it's still possible./  
[Why i'm not strong enough to protect anyone! You're the one who always protects Kagome.]  
/You just need to wate that you'll come a little bit manly!/  
[Are you then so strong and all kind of that?]  
/Sure!/  
"Yugi!"  
Yugi turned. Ryou Bakura was behind him.  
"Bakura? Aren't you in your home? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.  
"I woke up on the street. I don't know what I was doing ther, but... Can I stay for Kagome's home for a while? I don't have enough money to go to home", Bakura said.  
/That other Bakura was planning this yesterday./  
[I know.]  
"Sure! But there isn't anymore space or futons. You have to sleep on the floor or on the couch", Yugi told.  
"It's okay for me. I can buy a futon. I have money for that! They aren't so expensive", Bakura said and smiled.

Kagome came from the school to her home. When she came in, she noticed new shoes next to the door.  
{Whose are they? I never seen those shoes.}  
She went to her room, but when she saw Bakura, she startled.  
"Ba-Bakura? Why you're here?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't have palce to stay. I have my own futon, so I use it, don't worry, please. I'm very thankful if I could stay here", Bakura said and smiled a little.  
Kagome sighed.  
"Sure. Why not", she said and threw her backbag on her bed.  
{He's so kind and friendly. That other side was so scary. I don't want to see him...}  
Yami Bakura didn't shown on that night

_Kagome walked in her dream world again. She was in the desert-as usual-but there weren't anyone. Kagome afraided something._  
_{I feel myself so lonely in here. Sand is hot and sun is shining so brightly. I've got used taht Atem is here, but now... Here isn't nothing-nobody. It feels... Distressing...}_  
_Kagome felt the tears on her cheeks._  
_{Bakura... That other... Said that he was lonely before she met Neheb. I feel sorry for him even he is the bad guy or something...}_  
_Then Kagome saw Atem. He was standidng middle of desert and watched her._  
_"Atem...", Kagome said and ran in front of him._  
_"It's so peaceful", Atem said._  
_"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked._  
_"This isn't my world. I think it's Bakura's."_  
_"That other?"_  
_"Probably..."_  
_"This desert is big..."_  
_"Yes. It's endless."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"I think he has lost his heart. He don't know what to do."_  
_"I feel it. That feeling... He's sad."_  
_"Kagome... I don't feel anything."_  
_"Why I then fell it?"_  
_"That's the answer what you need to search for yourself."_  
_"Atem... I was sure what to do yesterday... But now I'm confused! I'm not sure... I thought about my feelings..."_  
_Atem graped to her shoulders._  
_"Did you thought about my words?"he asked_  
_"Yes... I... I love you, but...", Kagome stammered._  
_"But what?"_  
_"Nothing..."_  
_Kagome falled silent, because she felt that someone was watching her._  
_-_  
Kagome opened her eyes. She turned the alarm clock of and stood up.  
"I'll go to change my clothes", she said to Yugi and Bakura, who were still tired.  
She took her school uniform and went to rhe bathroom. When she had dressed, she went back to her room.  
Yugi had worn his gakuran, but Bakura were still in his normal clothes with messy hair.  
"Should I change school too?" Bakura said at laud.  
"Wouldn't your parents come to pick up you?" Kagome asked.  
{He hasn't alk about his family.}  
"Oh! I live with my own. Haven't I told it? I have small apartment what I bought for my savings", Bakura explained.  
"Do you live alone? That's sad", Kagome worried.  
"Umm... It isn't so sad if you used to it. But maybe i should change for Yugi's school. I wouldn't reach any university if I don't go to school...", Bakura mumbled himslef.  
"What do you want to do when you're adult?" Kagome wanted to know.  
"Well... I don't know yet, but I want good job, what I enjoy to do."  
{He's very kind. And cute! But... Not like that way... I guess...}  
"Kagome are you ok?" Yugi asked, because Kagome had blushed herself.  
"Yes, I am. But let's go downstairs! I'm hungry!" Kagome yelled happily.  
[She's cute when she smiles.]  
/Of course, she is!/  
[Do I imagine or do you sound like satisfied?]  
/I am, I am! But I'm not telling why, heh/

Kagome ran out from the school building. Ryou Bakura stood middle of the school yard.  
"Bakura? Why you're here?" Kagome asked when she was in front of him.  
"Kagome? Do you love Atem?" he asked behind his front hair.  
"What? Why you're asking?"  
"I... I don't know... I feel..."  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Huh? Are you ok?"  
Bakura graper her right arm. He had changed Yami Bakura.  
"Kagome. Hello!" he said and smiled meanly.  
"Let me go!" she shouted. Everybody looked at them.  
"Act nicely or you embrace yourself and hole school'll see it", Bakura whispered to her ear.  
"Okay, okay. But let me go."  
Yami Bakura smiled and let her hand to go. They left walking side by side.  
"Why you care me anymore. Neheb is dead", Kagome mumbled.  
"Hmph. Did you know that I hate all mortals all over hte world. I care just you", Yami Bakura told.  
{Is he... Despressed? Mortals?}  
"I want to kill them. All of them... I love darkness... And you, of course...", he continued. His eyes were full of anger.  
"Bakura? Are you serious? Why you hate them?" Kagome asked carefuly.  
"Mortals... Why I should like them. They don't care anyone, just themselves...", he tried to say.  
"But they care! I care my family, my friends. Everyone... Even you... I don't want that anyone dies!"  
"Kagome... You say taht you don't are Neheb. You sound like her. She didn't like violence like I did. But when I kill... I'm satisfied..."  
"Bakura! You scare me!"  
Kagome started to cry and sinked her knees.  
"Kagome... I'm sorry, if I scare you, but... I told the truth", Yami Bakura said.  
"Kagome!"  
Yugi ran there.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" he worried.  
Yami Bakura was now Ryou.  
"Where am I? I don't remember!" he said startledly.  
"Why Kagome cries?" he added.  
[Bakura... What he did to Kagome? I just saw when she started to cry...]  
/Maybe he didn't do anything to her, but maybe he told something about her/  
[About his past?]  
/Maybe... But you know, that veil Bakura doesn't care no ones feelings/  
Kagome griped Yugi's sleeve.  
"Yugi... I'm okay... I want to go home...", she spluttered.  
"Sure... Can you stand?" Yugi asked.  
"I dont know... Maybe I twisted my ankle when I fall..."  
"I'll carry her", Bakura suggested.  
Kagome went his piggyback. Yugi didn't watch it good.  
[Why am I so shortie?]  
/Bakura isn't so bad. He is kind and maybe gay/  
[What the heck you're thinking?]  
Kagome didn't say anything. Yugi and Bakura disguised about their school day.  
{Why they always protect me? Why I always cry and be so weak? Who does it hurt so much?}  
Kagome closed her eyes. He heard her heart bumping.  
{Huh? Why am I hearing it? Wate a minute... I hear two of them... Mine and Bakura's. Yes, I'm now on his back. I hear them threw his shirt. Here is so warm.}  
"Bakura...", Kagome whispered.  
"Huh? What?", Bakura asked.  
"Thank you... For carrying me..."  
"Well... You're welcome! It's my pleasure."  
Kagome hugged him tight.  
"Bakura. You're a sweet person!"  
"Oh, really?" Bakura blushed. Yugi sighed.  
"Anyway. You should rest more Kagome. Tomorrow is Sunday. You can sleep more", Yugi said.  
"Sunday? Already? We three would go out for that new shopping center!" kagome ecxited and jumped down from Bakura's back.  
"Can you walk?" Bakura asked and Kagome nodded.  
"Out?" Yugi considered.  
"Yes. I haven't done... We haven't done anything fun together", Kagome continued.  
"Why not? It'll be fun", Bakura said and smiled his puppysmile again.  
"Okay! Let's go then tomorrow!" Yugi admitted.

_Kagome saw a dream. Thief Bakura was with her. _  
_{Are these too Neheb's memories?}_  
_"Are you pregnant? Realy?", Bakura asked._  
_"Yes. But when I told to my father... He didn't like the news... But I want to breed it... For you, of course!" Kagome said calmly._  
_{Not these memories again! Neheb puts the words on my mouth! And this conversation is so embrasing!}_  
_"Why you kill?", Kagome suddenly asked._

_"Haven't I told it to you? Because paharaoh's men killed my people. Murdered...I want to have my rvenge", Bakura told._

_"Bakura... I want that you're at home with me... When we have a child...", Kagome said carefuly._

_"Don't worry. Of course, I'm at home so much as I can be, but we need money and stuff too."_

_"I understand, but still..."_

_{So... There is three persond. Kind Ryou Bakura, evil Bakura and this Thief Bakura. The first one couldn't hurt even a fly, second just kill for the plesure. And the third... Have some motives...}_

_"I go to kill him...", Bakura finaly said._

_"Who?" Kagome asked._

_"The pharaoh, of course! And I'll go to get the Millenium items."_

_"Right now?"_

_"Yes. I'm sure. It takes me just month or less. I'll come back before baby'll born."_

_{He didn't come back. He died. I rmember.}_

"There it is!" Kagome said and pointed the brand new mall. She had sleewles dress what ended on her knees. Yugi had his school uniform and Bakura had striped shirt and jean.

"Wow! It's... Huge!" Yugi amazed.

"Where we go at first?"Bakura asked.

"If Joey would be here, we would go to eat something!" Yugi laughed and Bakura nodded.

"Is that Kaiba?" Kagome asked.

Seto walked alone. He dind't notice them.

"What he's doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Bussiness?"Bakura thought at laud.

"Is he rich?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. He's richest man in the universe... Or that's what he thinks", Yugi told.

They didn't talk anymore. They went to the music store. Yugi told that he listened all kinds of music. Bakura told that he listened Brittish pop, what was kind of odd.**(Notice from writer: If you're ever seen Yugioh The Abridged series, you should know where I'm pointing to! By the way; I'm huge fan of those XXD)**

Next they went huge cloth store and they bought lots of clothes.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked carefully. She had that time in the month.

"Sure! We wate you next to the book shop", Bakura said.

Kagome left walking, but before she was at the destination, she collided Seto Kaiba.

"Hey! You're that Higurashi girl!" Seto breathed.

"Kaiba, was it? Why you're here?" Kagome asked.

"I would ask the same question to you."

"You're on my way!"

"Hmph. You have insolent behaviour!"

"Back off!"

Seto given way and Kagome finaly got her destination.

When she came back, she saw Yugi and Bakura and waved them. But when Yugi saw Kagome, he turned to Yami.

"Eh? Atem? Why you?" Kagome asked and flushed little.

"Yugi thought that you would like to see me too", Yami told.

"Umm... Yugi is a nice you. He always thinks everyone's needs", Kagome tried to say.

{Why am I nervous? It's just Atem!}

Bakura watched them and felt that he was outsider.

"I know that feeling."

"Who was that?" Bakura asked.

Yami and Kagome watched him.

"Who was what?" Yami asked.

"Nothing... I'm just little bit tired", Bakura said.

He had heard a voice in his head. And it wasn't his own.

"I had fun today!" Yugi said when they were at home.

"Yea, me too", Kagome smiled. They were eating downstairs.

Bakura watched Souta. Souta watched back. Souta thought that Bakura looked different than the first time when they met. Kagome's mom and grandad were quiet.

"This food is good, miss Higurashi", Bakura praised Kagome's mom.

"Well, thank you. It's good to hear", Kagome's mom smiled.

"Bakura is always so polite. but he didnd't lie, this is realy good!" Yugi added. Bakura smiled. He was still in his own thoughts and felt dizzy. He had heard a voice. It sounded like him and stil it didn't sound. It was hard to explain. Bakura didn't fell good.

"Bakura? Are you okay? You look painful. Do you have fever?" Kagome worried.

"I may have, but..." Bakura tried to say and left on the table. Kagome followed him.

She took the fevermitter and measured his tmepeture.

"Oh! You have 38 celsius over height!**(sorry, I don't remember Farenheits )**You helped me yesterday so I help you now, ok?" Kagome said. Bakura nodded.

Kagome leaded him to his own futon. Bakura smiled to her.

Thank you, Kagome", he said to Kagome.

"You're welcome", Kagome smiled back . Bakura gripped from his skirt.

"Don't go... I don't want to be alone...", he said.

"Okay, Bakura...", Kagome said and went to her knees.

"Kagome... It's hard to say this, but... I... I...", Bakura tried to say.

"Yes? Bakura you don't have to struggle. You need to sleep."

"Kagome, I'm okay... I was saying that I... It's so awkward! I can't say it!"

"Bakura..."

Bakura stood to sit and then pulled Kagome close to him. Then he kissed her.

{Wah! First Atem, then that evil Bakura, and now him! What on earth is happening?}

"Bakura, I...", Kagome said and blushed.

"I'm that kind of person who cants say it by words", Bakura said and falls a sleep.

{Bakura... I appreciate your feelings, but I... I don't know what to do... And it's really hard to say, but... I have feelings for you too}

**Was this too short? I don't know... So, this far it's beem Yami/Atem x Kagome, but I changed my mind! When I bring my fav Yugioh character here, it explains it all! It's sad that Marik isn't in this story... I like him too... Sorry to say, but now on this story continues Bakura x Kagome... Lots of lovetriangles comin' up, so c****ontinue reading! Next one come after Christmas... By the way, nowadays I prefer yaoi more, so does it see?**


End file.
